Mille et une histoires Mitsu
by MDHayden
Summary: Petit recueil sans prétention, avec des histoires n'ayant aucun rapport les unes avec les autres ! Rating M juste pour être tranquille et libre d'ajouter quelques chapitres plus osés. MITSU ; RitsuMio ; YURI ; Relation lesbienne
1. Le contrôle de maths

Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fan fiction qui sera un recueil de plusieurs petites histoires, pour passer le temps sans se creuser la tête !

K-ON ! et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais mon œuvre, si !

Première histoire inspirée par un devoir de maths, puisqu'étant donné que je suis très douée en maths, je n'avais rien d'autre à faire que de penser à une idée de fiction ! (irony)

Le sujet de cette fiction n'est absolument pas représentatif de ce que j'étudie XD

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

[…]

« Vous pouvez retourner les sujets ! »

Ritsu ne perdit pas une minute, et s'exécuta. Cependant, elle faillit prendre une crise cardiaque en voyant le sujet…

_« Trop __loooooooooong ! » _Pensa-t-elle tout en écarquillant les yeux de telle manière que, pendant quelques secondes, on eût l'impression qu'ils allaient sortir de leur orbite.

Puis, elle daigna enfin regarder son sujet plus sérieusement. La batteuse ne pouvait pas se décourager aussi facilement, ça non ! Elle avait demandé à Mio de l'aider à réviser pour ce test, alors non, définitivement non : Ritsu ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir une mauvaise note ! Tout d'abord parce que Mio allait l'incendier si jamais elle ratait ce contrôle, et d'un autre côté parce que la batteuse ne voulait pas décevoir son amie non plus…

Elle se souvint alors de l'après-midi de la veille passé avec Mio à réviser ses maths… Elle se souvint du sourire étincelant de la belle bassiste lorsque Ritsu lui avait assuré qu'elle allait réussir le devoir du lendemain pour elle… Mais elle se souvint surtout de ce regard échangé entre elles et qui fut d'une intensité si forte et si troublante, qu'il ne faisait que se répéter en boucle dans la tête de la batteuse…

_« Mais à quoi je pense ! Sérieusement à ce rythme-là je vais vraiment rater mon contrôle ! »_

Et cette fois-ci, la brunette se mit réellement au travail.

**EXERCICE 1 : Résolvez les équations suivantes**

4x + 25 = 55

3x – 30 = 0

8x – 90 = 5

y – 3 = 9

**EXERCICE 2 : Résolvez les systèmes suivants**

3x + 8y = 7

x – 4y = 0

[…]

_« Attends… Un système ? Comment on fait ça déjà … »_

Ritsu posa son stylo et se mis à sérieusement réfléchir. Elle avait révisé ça hier avec Mio, non ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que sa mémoire lui jouait des tours ? Ca n'était pas le moment !

Le pire dans tout ça, c'était que la jeune fille avait parfaitement le souvenir d'avoir évoqué ce point épineux dans ses révisions avec Mio, mais impossible de pouvoir se rappeler ce que la bassiste lui avait dit ...

_« Tu as deux méthodes pour résoudre un système, la première c'est par substitution […] »_

_En fait, c'était précisément là que Ritsu avait arrêté d'écouter ce que Mio tentait de lui expliquer…__La raison ? Certes, Ritsu s'en fichait des maths, mais pour une fois, elle voulait vraiment apprendre, alors non l'ennui n'était pas la raison de cette distraction. __A ce moment-là, la voix de la bassiste ne parvenait plus clairement aux oreilles de Ri__tsu en fait, la batteuse l'entendait clairement sans cependant pouvoir distinguer les mots. Elle écoutait cette douce mélodie au son grave et tellement mystérieux, c'était tout. __De plus, au lieu d'être aux révisons, la concentration de Ritsu était ciblée à des endroits où il n'aurait rien eu à y faire : le corps de la bassiste fascinait totalement Ritsu avec ses courbes parfaites, ses seins tentateurs, ses cheveux noirs ébènes et son regard gris qui donnait envie de s'y noyer. __En fait, la raison de cette distraction, c'était Mio, tout simplement._

En repensant à tout ceci, Ritsu avait très légèrement rougi, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Sawako qui l'observait depuis un moment déjà. La professeure, assise à son bureau qui donnait face à celui de la batteuse, se contenta de sourire et surtout de garder son attention sur la jeune fille, puisque celle-ci ne l'avait visiblement pas remarqué. Et en observait les faits et gestes de Ritsu, Sawako avait fait un très bon choix pour passer le temps pendant l'heure de contrôle. Car à partir de ce moment-là, Ritsu laissa définitivement tomber son contrôle, et ce qui passa par la suite fut fort intéressant !

Très doucement, la lycéenne se retourna afin d'observer sa camarade aux longs cheveux noirs. Celle-ci était concentrée sur son devoir et ne remarqua pas que le regard d'une certaine batteuse était fixé sur elle, et qu'il se faisait très insistant. Naturellement, Mio replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, et ce geste anodin ne manqua pas de faire beaucoup d'effet à Ritsu, qui était définitivement fascinée par la beauté de la chevelure de son amie. La batteuse se mordilla les lèvres, avant de reporter son attention sur le visage concentré Mio. Ce visage là… Combien de fois avait-elle fait exprès de lui faire peur juste pour la voir s'énerver contre elle ? Combien de fois avait-elle rêvé de ce visage qui se mettait en colère ? Parce que oui, ça aussi ça lui faisait beaucoup d'effet. Ces petits détails la travaillaient beaucoup, bien plus que les maths, c'était certain. Cette fois-ci, la brune mordillait son stylo tout en réfléchissant. Ritsu décida de se retourner face à son sujet avant que son esprit ne tourne encore plus mal … En face de la batteuse, Sawako dut se retenir d'éclater de rire en voyant à quel point le visage de Ritsu était cramoisi…

Quelques jours plus tard, Sawako rendit les copies et lorsqu'elle passa près de Ritsu pour lui rendre la feuille, elle lui glissa discrètement à l'oreille.

« Ta copie méritait un quatre, mais je comprends que certaines personnes dans cette classe soient perturbantes… Je sais aussi que tu voulais avoir une bonne note pour lui faire plaisir, donc en échange de mon geste, tu devras venir rattrapage… »

Ritsu prit sa copie et regarda sa note. Elle avait eu dix-sept. La batteuse se retourna vers Mio pour lui annoncer la note… Elle venait de gagner tout l'amour d'une bassiste dévouée !

* * *

Oh oui, Ritsu passe effectivement pour une folle obsédée ! :3

Reviews ?


	2. Ta chemise

Bizarrement, c'est quand la rentrée scolaire approche que j'ai envie d'écrire ! Mon cerveau doit être un peu masochiste, parce que c'est quand je suis au lycée (ou que je sens que je vais de nouveau y aller) que mon inspiration revient… je dois vraiment être maudite ! Mis à part ça, je pense que vous l'avez remarqué, ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai rien écrit, et je m'en excuse ! La raison n'est pas mes études, mais plutôt ma vie privée qui s'est révélée pleine de surprise et de rebondissements, et bien sûr, cela fait beaucoup de choses à gérer !

Je vous laisse aujourd'hui un très court texte, qui j'espère donnera l'exemple à toutes les petites idées qui se cachent dans ma tête, et les incitera à sortir et se matérialiser sur mon clavier !

« Ne vous est-il jamais arrivé de trouver quelqu'un d'absolument attirant à cause d'un simple vêtement ? » Si non, je vous invite à découvrir ce que ça fait ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ta chemise blanche de l'uniforme du lycée me rend folle. Elle te rend si masculine et ça me trouble. Pourquoi faut-il que tu la portes comme un garçon ? Et pourquoi faut-il que ça t'aille si bien ? Je suis en train de succomber à ton charme, je suis en train de devenir folle… En fait non, je suis déjà folle de toi. J'aime ta personnalité depuis toujours, et c'est pour ça que tu es ma meilleure amie, non ? Mais une fille ne tombe pas amoureuse de sa meilleure amie, non ? Ma mère me dit que j'ai tout pour moi, que je suis belle, intelligente, bien élevée. Elle dit que je mérite un petit copain attentif, doux et gentil. Mais tu n'es pas un garçon, toi … Et pourtant, le fait de te voir chaque jour avec cette chemise qui sort de ta jupe, cette chemise dans laquelle tu flottes, ça me rend folle. Tu ressembles à un garçon, et je tombe amoureuse de toi.

Un jour, à la fin des cours, tu portais cette chemise et nous étions dehors quand il a commencé à pleuvoir. Il n'y avait aucun endroit pour s'abriter, alors nous avons couru jusqu'à chez moi sous la pluie battante. Tout au long du trajet, je n'avais pas fait attention à toi et à ta chemise parce que nous courions. Mais quand nous sommes arrivées à la porte de ma maison, je me suis retournée, et ta chemise collant à ta peau a changé ma façon de penser. Elle faisait ressortir ton petit corps frêle, celui d'une fille. Je voyais ton petit ventre tout doux, celui d'une fille. Je voyais tes petits seins à l'abri dans ton soutien-gorge, ceux dont tu te plaignais en les comparant aux miens. Je voyais tes omoplates se dessiner sur ta chemise, ces os tellement féminins… Et j'ai réalisé que ce n'était pas ton côté masculin qui m'avait rendue amoureuse de toi, mais ton côté féminin que tu t'obstinais à cacher, et que cette chemise blanche avait su me révéler.

* * *

Je vous avais prévenu, c'était court ! En tout cas, je pense que vous avez compris que c'était Mio qui s'exprimait ici :)

Comme je travaille toujours en musique, permettez-moi de vous dire avec quoi j'ai écris, je vous assure, ça en vaut le détour ! Pour cette fois, c'était la BO d'Harry Potter et les reliques de la mort partie 1 (surtout « Snape to Malfoy ») que je trouve somptueuse !

Une petite citation qui représente l'une de mes nombreuses envies du moment : « Wanna kiss you in the rain » (je veux t'embrasser sous la pluie). Je trouve ça hyper romantique, pas vous ?

Sur ce, je vous dis à très bientôt, et merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews, ça me fait toujours plaisir de vous répondre !


	3. Whispers

J'ai vraiment hésité à poster ce chapitre... Finalement je me lance, en espérant qu'il vous plaise, sachant que vous découvrirez ici un style beaucoup plus sérieux et mature au niveau de mon écriture. En fait, ce qui m'a fait autant douter à l'ajouter à mon recueil, c'est que je n'ai plus rien à voir avec l'univers de K-ON ! mis à part le nom des personnages, et aussi le cadre du lycée Sakuragaoka, mais ça s'arrête là. Je voulais aussi faire prendre naissance à cette histoire en dehors de mon recueil, mais j'ai trouvé qu'elle était trop courte pour la qualifier de One-shot. Finalement, je me suis dis que ça pouvait faire une petite rupture avec des histoires plus joyeuses et dans l'esprit de K-ON !, et j'attends aussi vos avis sur ce style plus mature, qui est vraiment dominant sur mes travaux en ce moment. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, des histoires légères comme notre cher club de musique ne vont pas tarder à arriver… Et également, un petit projet est en route ! Un projet léger, poétique et romantique, mais je n'en dis pas plus, j'espère juste avoir le temps de le concrétiser ! Sur ce, je m'arrête de bavarder, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Une salle éclairée par les rayons du soleil couchant, mais vide. Une salle dominée par un silence reposant, cependant en tendant l'oreille, inexistant. Car le silence nous parle et nous renseigne des bruits que nous ne percevons pas. Peut-être parce que certains bruits s'entêtent à vouloir rester secrets. Et Dieu sait que dans un lycée de jeunes adolescentes, il y en a, des secrets. Partout. Cachés entre deux murs et condamnés à y rester, entre ces murs.

Dans cette salle encore vide pour quelques instants, se cache un secret douloureux, et qui l'aurait cru d'ailleurs ? Car cette salle est celle où le club de musique légère se retrouve à la fin de chaque journée, et qui, à elle seule, regroupe plus d'animation et de bonne humeur que le lycée tout entier.

Cependant, depuis quelques temps, cette salle est témoin d'un lourd secret, aussi paradoxal que cela puisse être. Car un peu avant que le reste du groupe n'arrive à leur tour, deux des membres du club ont pris l'habitude de posséder cette salle et d'y laisser leur plus noir secret.

Comment cela est-il arrivé ? Au départ tout cela n'était un jeu. Un jeu certes dangereux, mais qui est devenu très vite un jeu douloureux. Un jeu dont les conséquences sont irréversibles. Un jeu où les joueuses sont condamnées à souffrir en silence et à se laisser submerger par des sentiments indésirables, mais incontrôlables.

La porte de la salle s'ouvre violemment et se referme avec la même force. Les deux filles entrent et jettent leurs sacs à terre. Encore essoufflées, elles se jettent l'une sur l'autre et s'embrassent. L'une d'elle pleure, l'autre sent qu'elle ne peut plus tenir. Une tension se recrée comme elle s'est créée les jours précédents. Combien de temps vont-elles tenir à ce jeu-là ? Combien de temps vont-elles supporter les sentiments et les envies qu'elles ont en elles ? Le baiser se fait plus profond et intense encore : les deux filles veulent aller plus loin. Mais le jeu leur interdit d'aller plus loin, c'est les règles ! Alors elles se séparent, tremblantes d'envies, tremblantes de peur, se toisant du regard et ayant la respiration saccadée, comme à chaque jour. Puis, elles se regardent comme pour s'excuser, s'excuser d'exister, s'excuser de leurs sentiments. La vue de l'autre leur est insupportable, et elles se trouvent tellement anormales. La brune, Mio, laisse encore une fois des larmes s'échapper d'elle, comme si ça allait l'aider à surmonter tout ça. Son amie, Ritsu, tourne la tête pour éviter ce spectacle difficile. Pour elle, tout est de sa faute, puisqu'elle est à la base du jeu en ayant succombé la première à ce désir étrange et malsain.

« - Je n'en peux plus Ritsu, murmure alors la voix faible de Mio »

La brunette se risque à relever la tête et à affronter le regard de celle qui fut sa meilleure amie.

« - Je suis désolée Mio…, répond la batteuse. C'est ma faute »

Ceci laisse place à un court silence, puis Mio se décide à parler :

« - Je ne veux pas t'aimer dans ce sens-là Ritsu, ça me fait trop mal de me savoir comme ça. Et puis… mes parents ne voudront jamais accepter ça, ils trouvent ça anormal…, la brune marque un temps de pause, comme étant incertaine, puis elle ose achever sa phrase. Et moi aussi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Avec les sentiments et les envies que j'ai envers toi, j'ai de plus en plus l'impression d'être un garçon dans un corps de fille, et pourtant, je veux être une fille. Je n'ai plus l'impression d'être normale, et surtout d'être moi-même… Je ne comprends plus rien à rien, je veux que ça s'arrête et que tout recommence comme avant…»

La voix de la batteuse est plate, elle n'a plus de conviction. Le jeu va en finir avec elle. Bientôt.

« -Rien ne redeviendra comme avant, Ritsu, tu le sais aussi bien que moi, coupe aussitôt Mio.

- Alors tu sais ce qu'il va m'arriver, enchaîne Ritsu, les larmes aux yeux. »

La jolie brune comprend les mots de son amie, ils lui font mal, mais du bien aussi. Car le jeu en a aussi fini avec elle. Un silence maladroit s'installe, s'installe aussi un sentiment de malaise extrême. Personne n'ose dire clairement ce que l'autre pense c'est trop douloureux. Puis enfin, prenant son courage entre ses deux mains, Mio finit par dire tout haut ce qu'elles pensent tout bas :

« - Alors, c'est la seule solution. Pour tuer nos sentiments, il faut tuer notre corps, n'est-ce pas ? »

En guise de réponse, Ritsu lui tend la main en lui souriant.

« -Peut être que là où on ira, on pourra s'aimer sans que ça soit anormal. »

Mio hésite, elle regarde la main de son amie, puis finit par la prendre, en la serrant très fort.

« -Je t'aime, dit-elle, le cœur serré, parce qu'elle a mal d'avouer ses sentiments.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, et je déteste ça…, répond la batteuse.»

Le soleil est de plus en plus bas et la journée se termine doucement. Les deux filles se lâchent la main en entendant des bruits de pas dans les escaliers. La porte de la salle s'ouvre violemment mais joyeusement, et le reste du club entre. L'ambiance change, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé quelques minutes auparavant. Ritsu et Mio rient avec leurs amies, sans que celles-ci ne se doutent de rien, et pourtant, le jeu en a fini avec elles. Le soleil se couche, et quand il fera noir, les secrets qu'enferme cette salle ne seront plus que souvenirs.

* * *

Voilà, encore un récit court, mais si vous saviez comme j'aimerais écrire plutôt que de consacrer mon temps à réviser !

Bon ici, je pense que c'est clair, j'aborde le refus de son homosexualité, qui est un cas que je n'ai jamais rencontré, alors j'ai essayé de m'imaginer et de réfléchir à ce qui peut amener ce refus chez des homosexuels. Si certains éléments ne sont pas très clairs, n'hésitez pas à me MP !

Je tiens maintenant à remercier les lecteurs qui me laissent des reviews vraiment géniales et qui me poussent à aller jusqu'au bout, et je remercie également ceux qui me suivent, malgré le peu de fictions postées, par manque de temps !


	4. Merry Christmas

Et oui, chez Mélane , c'est noël après l'heure ! Comme bonne résolution cette année, je devrais penser à écrire un peu plus, vous ne pensez pas ? Bon trêve de bavardages, je vous offre un nouveau chapitre rien que pour vous ! Joyeux noël de retard, bonne année et bonne lecture !

Je tenais encore à remercier les personnes qui laissent des reviews ! J'adore vous lire !

**Disclaimer** : K-ON! ne m'appartient pas, en revanche ma fiction si !

* * *

Je marchais nerveusement dans la neige, que j'adorais tant en temps normal, mais qui ce jour-là, n'éveillait en moi que très peu d'intérêt. Étonnant venant de moi, non ? J'aurais été la première à me précipiter dans la neige fraîchement posée sur le sol, cette neige pure que personne n'était venu souiller en y marchant dedans, cette surface lisse et blanche que j'adorais tant contempler… pour m'y jeter dedans quelques secondes plus tard ! Mais en ce jour si spécial, que faire de cette neige alors que je m'apprêtais à déclarer mes sentiments à la personne que j'aime… Je m'en fichais totalement, à vrai dire, de la neige. Elle me faisait paniquer plus qu'autre chose cette neige. J'avais trop peur de glisser et de laisser échapper le cadeau que j'avais dans les mains, bien évidemment destiné à cette fameuse personne… J'avais peur qu'à cause de la neige la porte de sa maison soit bloquée et que je ne puisse pas entrer. En fait, tout un tas de scénarios invraisemblables me venaient à l'esprit à cause du stress, et ça aussi, c'était étonnant venant de moi… Bref, mon trajet s'éternisait, et pourtant c'était celui que j'empruntais tous les matins pour aller au lycée… C'était assez bizarre que cet élément de mon quotidien, si anodin en temps normal me fasse autant paniquer, vous ne trouvez pas ? Bon je vous l'accorde, je me posais sûrement un peu trop de questions qui s'avéraient totalement inutiles, mais je ne contrôlais absolument pas mes pensées ! C'était déjà assez difficile pour moi de me concentrer sur ma marche afin de ne pas tomber, alors ne m'en demandez pas trop ! Mais pendant que j'étais trop occupée à m'inventer des histoires, bien évidemment je continuais à marcher, et sans m'en rendre compte, j'étais enfin arrivée à destination… Le froid me faisait bien évidemment frissonner, mais en voyant à quel point mon bras tremblait quand je voulus frapper à la porte, je m'inquiétai soudainement sur mon taux de stress qui s'avérait bien plus élevé que je ne le pensais. Tout se passa un peu trop rapidement à mon goût, puisque quand la porte s'ouvrit… je crois que je suis restée un bon moment sur la lune. Bien évidemment, c'était la fille que j'aimais qui avait ouvert la porte, et comprenez moi à cause du stress, je n'ai pas pu ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire quelque chose. C'est donc elle qui parla la première.

« - Ritsu ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?Il s'est passé quelque chose chez toi ?, demanda t-elle aussitôt, visiblement très inquiète de me voir si... silencieuse. »

J'essayai d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire que j'avais quelque chose d'important à dire, que j'avais son cadeau de noël, qu'en réalité tout allait bien puisqu'elle semblait croire qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave dans ma famille, mais mes lèvres refusèrent de bouger.

« -Regarde-moi …, fit-elle d'une voix très douce. »

Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié que je fixais son paillasson auquel j'avais trouvé un intérêt certain quelques secondes auparavant. Je levai donc doucement la tête en espérant qu'elle ne remarque pas que je rougissais, parce que moi, je le sentais bien sur mes joues.

« -Mais tu es toute rouge ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu as fugué ? Tu es dehors depuis combien de temps ? Tu as chaud Ritsu ? Rentre tout de suite ! »

Effectivement, elle pensait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de dramatique dans ma famille. Et je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que dans son genre, elle était aussi douée que moi pour se créer des scénarios invraisemblables. Je fis donc quelques pas maladroits pour rentrer chez elle, après quoi elle ferma la porte violemment, pris le paquet que j'avais dans les mains pour le poser sur le meuble qu'il y avait à l'entrée, puis elle commença à m'enlever ma veste d'un air absolument paniqué. Encore une fois, j'essayai de parler, pour la rassurer cette fois, mais toujours rien ne sortait de ma bouche. Par contre, mon corps, lui, décida de parler. Je lui attrapai brusquement le bras droit pour la stopper dans son action. Elle me regarda d'un air intrigué et ce fut là que je me perdis dans ses yeux. J'entendais son souffle, je sentais son odeur, je voyais ses lèvres. Je m'approchai doucement d'elle, de son corps que je désirais tant, de ses lèvres que je voulais tant embrasser pour lui dire ce que ma voix ne parvenait pas à dire. Elle, ne bougeait pas, et semblait aussi stressée et excitée que moi. Elle m'aimait aussi. D'une façon si naturelle, comme si elle avait été ma copine depuis toujours, je pris délicatement son visage entre mes mains et collai mon front face à elle. J'entendis à peine le « Je t'aime » que j'avais enfin eu le courage de lui murmurer, et elle se jeta sur moi pour m'embrasser avec passion pour me dire « Moi aussi ». J'avais l'impression que je n'étais plus sur Terre. C'était le plus beau de tous les noëls que j'avais jamais eu.


End file.
